Cinderella
by Shruts
Summary: My first attempt on a new-old couple. New for me, old for you all… An os on Sachvi… Try kiya hai bas, I don't know if it is good or not… Note:- Nowhere related to the fairy tale of Cinderella.


**Hii! My first Sachvi fic… just an attempt… Aap log meri Kevi ki stories par review toh kar nahi rahe ho, Sachvi pe hi kar do… just joking… :P :P I am writing this because I like Sachvi too… but ya… Kevi more… And mein pehle hi bol deti hun, it's just a try… achha lage toh thik, review kar do, nahi toh computer, laptop ya mobile aapka, haath aapka, jo saamne padi hui cheez hai wo aapki, story band mat karo, lo aapke paas padi hui cheez, faiko screen par, main bilkul bura nahi maanungi :P :P this story is basically on account of Navratri…**

**Ek minute! The year is 2011, so no new cop is there… One more thing, thode aur log add karne hai mujhe, I mean who had left CID earlier, like Tasha, Muskan, Kajal, Vivek and one more Jodi, guys, do you remember Daksh and Dr. Niyati Pradhan? They are married in real life I think… so I am also going to add them in this story… AND one more important note, no one has any feeling for anyone in this story (except Sachvi, b'coz Sachin is fallen for Purvi…). Not even Abhirika… But jodis waisi hi hai…**

**In the bureau…**

**Everybody is getting bored a lot because there is no work to do. Suddenly, Freddy speaks up.**

**Freddy: **Sir, kuch karne ke liye nahi hai… ham ghar jae kya?

**Abhijeet:** Freddy, thand rakho. Haan bore ho raha hai, par ham kar bhi kya sakte hai.

**Daya:** Haan Freddy, ACP sir ko aane do, fir unse tum hi baat karna.

**Purvi:** Sir, Freddy sir thik kehe rahe hai…

**Abhijeet:** Purvi ab tum bhi?

**Sachin:** Haan sir, Purvi sahi kehe rahi hai. Mujhe bhi bahut bore ho raha hai…

**ACP sir (entering the bureau): **Kisse bor ko raha hai?

**Everybody faces towards ACP sir. **

**ACP sir:** Chup kyu hogae sab log?

**Abhijeet: **Sir… wo..

**ACP sir: **Kya?

**Abhijeet:** Wo… arey Daya, tu bata na…

**Daya: **Bore mujhe nahi Sachin ko ho raha hai. Sachin batao.**  
>Sachin: <strong>Nahi… maine kab bola mujhe bore ho raha hai? Bore toh Purvi ko ho raha hai!

**Purvi: **Sir, mujhe kyu phasa rahein hai? Sabse jyada bore Freddy sir ko ho raha hai.

**ACP sir: **Ek minute shant ho jao sab log! Freddy, yeh kya chakkar hai?

**Freddy: **Sir.. wo… hame kuch karne ke liye nahi hai toh… bahut bore ho raha hai.

**Abhijeet: **Ham, ghar jaa sakte hai sir?

**ACP sir glares at Abhijeet angrily and Abhijeet is taken aback. Thes suddenly, ACP sir began to laugh!**

**ACP sir:** Toh yeh baat tum mujhe sidhe-sidhe nahi kar sakte the?** Arey main toh khud tumse kehene aaya tha ghar jao karke.**

**So, everybody say goodbye and goes to their respected homes.**

**Next day is holiday, so everybody are enjoying at home. **

**At Purvi's house.**

**She was flipping up the calendar when she found something interesting. The date is 29th of September 2011. Arey, uss din navratri ka 2****nd**** din tha! She picked her mobile.**

**Purvi: **Sab ko Happy navratri ka message bhej deti hun. Dekhte hai kis-ksi ko yaad hai.  
><strong>Before she could message, she herself got a message from Freddy.<strong>

**The message was:-**

_Dear Purvi,_

_A Navratri Funtion is arranged at our house today. You are invited. _

_Venue: My house_

_Time: 6:00pm_

_Thank you_

_Fredrics sir._

**She saw the time. It was 3pm now. She called her that time best friend, Kajal. **

**On phone..**

**Kajal:** Haan Purvi.

**Purvi:** Kajal, tumhe Freddy sir ka message mila?

**Kajal:** Haan mila, kyu?

**Purvi:** Mujhe bhi mila, mere paas koi dhan ka dress nahi hai pehenane ke liye, chalo na shopping chalte hai!

**Kajal:** Haan yaar, dress toh mujhe bhi chahiye. Toh thik hai, Tasha, Muskaan, Dr. Niyati aur Tarika ko bhi bula lete hai.

**Purvi:** Thik hai, ham mahila mandal maza karenge!

**So they all go to shopping. **

**After some time.**

**Niyati: **Chalo, shopping toh ho gai. Ab jaldi ghar chaltein hai, warna function ke liye late ho jaenge.

**Everyone agrees. **

**So, in the party hall. The boys; Abhijeet, Daya, Everyone are gathered for the Durga Pooja. Everybody prays in their own way. Then when they have finished with the pooja, Freddy, along with his wife Manisha (or is that Smita?)****comes on the stage. **

**Freddy:** Arey suniye suniye suniye!

**Everybody's attention goes to him.**

**Freddy**: Suniye sab log. Durga pooja ho gai hai, toh ham aaj ka main event pe badhte hain. Yeh ek competition hai. Isska naam hai, Cinderella dandiya!

**Everybody claps.**

**Freddy:** Issmein karna kya hai, saari ladkiyan aani chappal waha utarengi.

**He points towards the entrance.**

**Freddy: **Aur saare ladke apna muh Bhagvan ke paas kar lenge.

**The mandir is just opposite to the entrance.**

**Freddy:** Fir jab sab ladkiyan apni chappal utar lengi, ladke eke k chappal uthaenge. Aur wo chappal jis kisi ladki ki hogi, wo uss ladke ki dandiya mein partner banegi. Samjhe?

**Daya (to Abhijeet): **Yeh Freddy aise wahiyad ideas kaha se laata hai bhagvan hi jaane.

**Abhijeet giggles.**

**Everyone: **Haan samajh gae.

**Freddy: **Arey itni saari chappal khai hai, ab uthane ki baari aai hai toh jamke uthao!

**Everyone laughs.**

**Freddy: **Toh chalo ladki log, apni apni chappal waha rakhho. Aur ladkon, apna muh uss taraf.

**So, girls keep their sandals near the entrance, and all the boys face towards the mandir.**

**Niyati:** Ab aap log mud saktein hai.

**They all turn around.**

**Freddy: **Chalo sab log. Chappal select karo!

**So, selection started. **

**Now, these were the results..**

Muskan/Daya

Tasha/Vivek

Niyati/Daksh

Abhijeet/Taarika (Obviously…)

Kajal/Nikhil (E, Nikhil was there at that time I think…)

Freddy/Manisha (UFF again together…)

Sachin/Purvi (Ab yeh bhi puchne ki baat hai?)

**Music started. That "Kesariyo rang tane lagyo la garga" So imagine that…**

**Dandiya starts…**

**Everyone is enjoying themselves.**

**Sachvi are lost in each other. They are thinking as if no-one, but they are there in the hall.**

**Suddenly lights go off. Only a spot light is on them… rest the entire guests disappear... They are thoroughly enjoying themselves. **

**Suddenly they come in real world… everyone is clapping for them.**

**Freddy: **Toh aaj ke vijaita hai… Sachin aur Purvi ki Jodi!

**Everyone claps even more loudly.**

**They go on the stage and are given prize. Purvi seems lost in him.**

**After some time.**

**Purvi (to Kajal):** Kajal, tumhe kabhi pyaar hua hai?

**Kajal:** Purvi, yeh kaisa saval hai?

**Purvi: **Tum batao na!

**Kajal: **Nahi, par kyu?

**Purvi: **Kyuki shayad mujhe lagta hai, ki mujhe Sachin sir se…

**Kajal: **PYAR HO GAYA HAI?!

**Purvi: **Dheere bolo! Haan…

**Kajal: **Kya baat kar rahi ho Purvi! But, I must say… nice choice huh…

**Purvi blushes.**

**Kajal: **Chalo, bata do Sachin sir ko.

**Purvi: **Nahi yaar! Abhi nahi, mujhe nahi pata wo bhi mujhe pyaar kartein hai ya nahi.

**Kajal: **Haan yaar, wo bhi hai… thik hai, tum chinta mat karo…

**She straight goes to Sachin.**

**Kajal: **Sir…

**Sachin:** Haan Kajal?

**Kajal:** Sir wo…

**Sachin:** Bolo na Kajal.

**Kajal:** Wo sir… main aapse baat karna chahati thi.

**Sachin:** Toh bolo.

**Kajal: **Yahan nahi, akele main.

**Sets move to a room.**

**Sachin: **Jaldi bolo Kajal.

**Kajal: **Sir, wo… sir I love you!

**Sachin is shocked for a moment.**

**Kajal: **Sir?

**Sachin:** Kajal, I am sorry, but main tumse pyaar nahi karta.

**Kajal was half happy to hear this. But she will make him say he loves Purvi!**

**Kajal: **Kyu sir?

**Sachin:** Kyuki… kyuki main Purvi se pyaar karta hun.. I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Kajal…

**Kajal is very happy.**

**Kajal: **Arey sir! Yeh hi toh main sunana chahati thi!

**Sachin:** KYA!? Kya keh rahi ho tum Kajal?

**Kajal:** Sir, main aapse pyar nahi karti, Purvi ko aapse pyaar ho gaya hai. Aur main confirm karne aai thi ki aap bhi usse pyar karte ho ya nahi.

**Sachin: **Sach Kajal! Purvi… Purvi sach mein mujhse pyaar karne lagi hai?

**She nods.**

**Sachin:** Kajal kuch karo, mujhe Purvi kisi bhi halat mein chahiye!

**Kajal: **Chill sir, meine sab soch liya hai. Aap bas Purvi ka wait karo iss room mein, main abhi aayi…

**She goes out and makes her way to Purvi.**

**Kajal: **Purvi.

**Purvi:** Haan?

**Kajal: **Purvi, wo, koi tumhara uss room mein intazar kar raha hai. Jao jaldi!

**Purvi: **Par kaun?

**Kajal: **Sawal mat pucho yaar, bas tum niklo.

**She goes inside.**

**Sachin: **Purvi.

**Purvi: **Sir, aap yahan, aap mera intazar kar rahe the?

**Sachin:** Haan wo..

**Purvi:** Kya sir?

**She is excited actually…**

**Sachin: **Wo, Purvi.

**Purvi: **Haan sir, boliye.

**Sachin:** Purvi main tumse pyar karta hun! I love you!

**Purvi is silent for a moment. Then suddenly she hugs him.**

**Purvi: **Sir I love you too!

**And this continues for some more time…**

**I know guys bahut bahut bura tha… but seriously, idea bhul gai hun main aur abhi yaad nahi hai mujhe… PLEASE PLEASE mujhe maaf kar do! Please! Actually, mere dimag mein cross connection ho gaya hai, itni saari stories hai dimag mein and I can't write them… so… please understand… and Khatra and A dream to come true jaldi update kar dungi don't worry… TC! :D **


End file.
